Darkness in My Heart
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: After breaking up with Jake, Dirk was now overcomed with darkness. He will not stop until what was his returned as his."If I can't have you, No one can!" Yandere!Dirk


This is for Bel-chan who really loves Homestuck. Regrettably, I don't really keep tabs with this so I apologize if it's not that correct or if the characters are OOC. Haha, this is a sort off venting out her frustration with Jake… I guess? Hope you liked it, Bel-chan~

* * *

**Darkness in My Heart**

I have been greatly in love with a person. So utterly, wretchedly, and desperately in love with him- to the point of obsession. I want break his legs and chain it so he can never run away from me. I want to cage him and hide him so no one can see him.

I don't know how I had lived without him by my side but I no longer care. He was my light in this treacherous world. He was and is my whole everything.

My beloved Jake English.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!_

How can I convey these feelings to you?

I tease you a lot so I can see blushing face of yours. You have no idea how cute you looked, do you? If you were to be a corpse, I'll preserve you so I can gaze that lovely face of yours each day. I'll gouge out your eyeballs to remind the me of the captivating color of your eyes.

So can you imagine how exhilarated I was when we lovers? I was so ecstatic to the point I want to commit a bloody carnage. You really can't blame me. I want to feel secured that you are mine and only MINE.

_Who are you eating with when I'm not around?_

_Is someone talking to you?_

_Who is the one closest to you beside me?_

Inexcusable. I won't permit anybody to closer to you than me- be it be a he or a she. No, no one should be close to you.

YOU are MINE.

I'm not clingy.I'm just safeguarding what was mine. Why are you ignoring me? Why won't you text or call me back? Am I suffocating you?

_I'll save you the trouble. It's all over between us, Jake._

I granted your freedom when I encountered you again. But it is but a mere fleeting illusion. You are a bird and I am your cage. You can never be free of me… I won't let it. I granted your temporary liberty.

But it does not mean I won't claim back what was mine.

You're awfully close to Jane. That shouldn't be. She obviously likes you that it makes me wanna gut her organs out and let the dogs have a meal of it.

_Ah, Dirk you're losing it. Keep cool. _

With that I decided, if I should have you back, all obstacles must be eliminated. It's regrettable isn't it? Jane Crocker is a menace.

"Dirk, wat 'cha doin in ma room?" she asked as she held up a bottle of liquor. Judging from her mannerism, she's quite intoxicated.

Perfect, with this the difficulty of eliminating her would decrease. I know Jane. She is a strong person and a funny friend. Alas, she's a hindrance to us. And you my beloved Jake is much more important than this girl.

"Jake wants to see you so come with me."

Her eyes showed hints of suspicion but because of her vulnerable state, she was not able to think properly.

"I heard you two broke up," she spoke in a deadpan way.

Curse you Jane for bringing that up... but he will be mine again. He had been always mine from the start.

I smiled at her reassuringly. I am still a very convincing liar. "We are friends already."

Silly Jane believed me. I led her to a dark alley and there she breathed her one could find her body but if they do, it's totally unrecognizable.

Jake, I'm sure you will love that certain gift I sent.

Days passed and I finally saw you. What pale face you made! It was a good thing Roxanne notified me in worry of your condition… and Jane's "mysterious disappearance". I liked Roxanne but she unearthed too much. Don't worry she won't be able to distract us. She went to a far far away place.

Back to you Jake, your eyes are swirling in fear. How sexually enticing.

You received my gift didn't you? That Jane's head was the perfect gift for you! Did you like it- that bewildered face of hers?

Your eyes met mine and glared at me. I grinned thinking how cute you look there. As if you are a cornered prey looking intimidating at the constant gaze of your predator, being me.

I smiled.

_**T**__h__**e**__ t__**i**__m__**e**__ t__**o**__ a__**c**__t i__**s**__**n**__o__**w**_

The next day you confronted me in fury. You wanted to know where the hell is Jane. What did I do to her? What happened to her? Blah blah blah.

I gritted my teeth

"**S**h**u**t **u**p**!**" my voice was laced with wrath and jealousy and I was sure my eyes reflected these too.

It was always Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane and JANE! I'm so fucking tired of it! I'm sick of it!

I said this to him but as for the exact words, I did not exactly recall. My vision had been tinted with the redness. I**f** I **c**a**n**'**t** h**a**v**e** y**o**u **t**h**e**n **NO** o**n**e c**a**n! You're MINE! Mine to love. Mine to hate. Mine to fuck. Mine to kill. Mine, mine , mine , MINE!

When I came back to my senses, I saw my hands dyed in red. It smells like metal… like blood.

Then I saw your bloodied figure lying on the ground, stabbed by a knife.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What had just happened? I neared to you and held your hands.

It was so cold. You're so cold that it made my heart clenched in agony and sadness but with another emotion I could not yet fanthom.

Tears fell from my eyes as I caressed your lifeless form.

You were so beautiful even after death… no you were even more beautiful in your death, especially as you bath in your blood.

I smiled through my tears as I began to unravel my every thought. That unfathomed emotion I felt was happiness.

Happiness to finally have you as mine.

Happiness that I no longer have to share you.

Happiness that we are together forever.

You are mine. You were the light in the depths of the void of my heart. Yet that chasm overwhelmed the light.

But that itself is fine, isn't it?

For in the darkness of my heart, I finally have you.

* * *

Was it too dark? I really had fun writing this (even if I'm not that much of a Homestuck fan). Bel-chan I hope you're satisfied~


End file.
